dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Potential Unleashed
Mystic GohanDragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game, 2000 Mightiest Warrior Gohan (''Saikyo No Senshi Gohan)Daizenshuu 2, 1995 Strongest Warrior Gohan''Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors, 2002 Super Gohan (''Chou Gohan)Daizenshuu 7, 1996 1 Ultimate Gohan''Budokai Tenkaichi'' seriesDragon Ball Super Potential Unleashed Gohan''Dragon Ball Xenoverse'', 2015 |debut = Manga: "Deep Trouble!!" Anime: "Unlucky Break" |user = Gohan/Future GohanDragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, 2007/Xeno Gohan Seven-Three Clone GohanDragon Ball FighterZ, 2018 GokuDragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden, 2015 Xeno Goten Future WarriorDragon Ball Xenoverse, 2015 Future WarriorDragon Ball Xenoverse 2, 2016 |color = (aura) |class = Power Up Transformation |similar = God-like Saiyan No Ego Zone Ultra Instinct -Sign- }} http://dbx2.gamerlando.com/gohanss.html, also called Ultimate Form, is a powerful state accessible to someone who has undergone Old Kai's Unlock Ability, which allows them to use their latent power at the highest level. As a result of this, the user enters into a state that brings out their full dormant potential and can focus it to push their power well beyond their normal limits.Dragon Ball chapter 479, "The Zeta Sword" Overview Appearance When Gohan accesses his Ultimate State, his appearance does not undergo any drastic changes. While he essentially remains normal in appearance, his facial features become slightly more defined. His eyes become sterner and outlined, showing noticeable intensity when serious, similar to his Super Saiyan forms. In the anime, when accessing the full power of this state, it also tends to make a bang of hair fall over his forehead. In the Dragon Ball Xenoverse series and in Dragon Ball Super, this transformation gives the user a vivid white aura, as well as a noticeable white glow off of their body. Usage and power Gohan's Potential Unleashed power was stated to be greater than Super Saiyan 3.Dragon Ball chapter 498, What's Boo Doing?! While normally taking roughly a day to perform and complete the ritual by Old Kai, Gohan's exceptionally immense dormant capacities required Gohan to continue for several more hours. Once finished, Gohan was instructed to power up as if to transform into Super Saiyan - but to throw in a kiai while doing so. Upon doing so, Gohan's form remained unchanged. Old Kai then explained that Gohan harnessed so much power naturally, he didn't need to transform. Its might greatly exceeds the full power of Super Saiyan 3. Also, despite being a natural state that unlocks one's most inner developed capacities, regular training is still required to keep up his peak performance after the initial release, as lack of such will leave the person unable to access this state. After a reunion with Goten, Trunks and Piccolo, Gohan quickly overpowers Super Buu with little effort. As Super Buu became unable to land a single hit on Gohan, who subsequently pummels the monster mercilessly, Super Buu proceeds to blow himself up in an attempt to kill Gohan. However, Gohan succeeds in escaping the explosion, taking Piccolo and the boys to safety with him. Super Buu returns one hour later, insisting on finishing his fight with Gotenks before battling Gohan. However, once the boys fused into Gotenks, they, as well as Piccolo, are immediately absorbed by Super Buu. With his new power, Super Buu's strength was on par with Ultimate Gohan's. However, thanks to Piccolo's superior combat skills and intellect, Super Buu was able to gain the upper hand by playing mind games with Gohan to catch him off guard and systematically wear him down. Realizing that the odds were now against Gohan, a newly-revived Goku suddenly arrives and attempts to use the Potara Earrings to allow both him and Gohan to fuse together. However, Gohan accidentally drops the earring and, by the time he managed to find it, Gotenks had defused inside Super Buu's body, prompting the evil Majin to absorb Gohan and become more powerful than ever. In Dragon Ball Super, Gohan powered up into his Potential Unleashed state in order to fight against the God of Destruction Beerus.Beerus Saga Gohan character sheet However, he was easily incapacitated by the god. Later, during Frieza's revenge, Gohan is revealed to have lost most of his power after giving up fighting to focus purely on his education (though in the anime, he was noted to still be stronger than Piccolo). In order to compensate somewhat for his diminished performance, Gohan was forced to rely on his Super Saiyan form, which allowed Gohan to effortlessly defeat Captain Ginyu even after he accessed Tagoma's full power. Gohan noted that maintaining his Super Saiyan form with his diminished conditioning caused a considerable strain on his body, preventing him from using it for long. [[file:Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-88-images-22.jpg|thumb|Gohan reawakening his Ultimate Form in Dragon Ball Super]] As a final training session for the Tournament of Power, Piccolo pressured Gohan in a sparring match to make Gohan fully reawaken his Ultimate State. Upon doing so, Ultimate Gohan was able to swiftly gain the upper hand over Piccolo, even when the latter swarmed Gohan with clones, whereas before, Piccolo was able to defeat Gohan one-on-one with ease, despite the latter transforming into a Super Saiyan 2. When Gohan let his guard down, however, Piccolo still managed to strike him in the back. In the anime, Gohan later fought Goku with this power in a practice battle royale. At his initial level of power, Gohan was roughly on par with Super Saiyan 2 Goku. When Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan Blue and Gohan used his full Potential Unleashed power, he was able to hold his own against his father, but was beaten in one hit when Goku powered himself up with Kaio-ken. In the anime version of the Tournament of Power, Gohan used his Potential Unleashed form to battle and defeat Obni. He then used his fully-powered Potential Unleashed state to gain an advantage over Final Form Frieza, and pushed him back when they were acting so that Frieza could gain Frost's trust. True Golden Frieza proved to be able to quickly take down Ultimate Gohan during the bout. Gohan again used this state at full power to battle Saonel and Pirina when their powers stabilized. Gohan then uses it against the Universe 3 fused warriors Koichiarator and Anilaza. He used it again against Top and Dyspo. In the manga, Gohan used his Potential Unleashed form for the entirety of the Tournament of Power - facing foes such as the Trio De Dangers and Methiop - but only utilized its full power to battle Legendary Super Saiyan Kefla. In this state, he was able to fight evenly with her, with Piccolo noting that Gohan was only as strong as he had been in the past previously, but had gotten stronger as a result of his fight with Kefla. Krillin suggests that he could surpass Perfected Super Saiyan Blue Goku if he focuses more on training. The fight eventually led to both combatants becoming exhausted and knocking each other out of the ring. During a battle with Moro's henchmen, Piccolo notes that Gohan is the strongest fighter on Earth (not including Goku and Vegeta), making Ultimate Gohan even more powerful than Android 17. Ultimate Gohan is able to take down Seven-Three with ease when he is using Piccolo's powers, but is quickly overwhelmed when the android uses Moro's powers, going on to drain Gohan and the other fighters energy, allowing Yunba to beat him down. Later, during Moro's attack on Earth, Seven-Three steals Gohan's powers and gains access to his Potential Unleashed form, becoming Ultimate Seven-Three. However, he proves to be no match for the combined might of Gohan and Piccolo, and is ultimately defeated with a Masenko Beam Cannon. In Dragon Ball GT, Gohan briefly appeared identical to how he appeared during his battle with Super Buu while watching Goku and Vegeta's battle with Omega Shenron. However, Gohan never became Ultimate Gohan in GT. Super Saiyan application Even after taking on his Potential Unleashed state, Gohan has shown that he is still capable of powering up into his Super Saiyan form.IC Carddass Dragon Ball: Ultimate Gohan double sided transformation card In the Dragon Ball Super anime, Gohan states that he will not use Super Saiyan alongside Potential Unleashed as he is aiming for a different ultimate form to Goku's while in the manga while fighting Kefla he says that there is no point in turning Super Saiyan as he has chosen to evolve further on his human side rather than his Saiyan side. In the original version of the Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods film, Gohan accessed his Potential Unleashed state, and then transformed even further into a Super Saiyan, using the form to combat Beerus. In both the movie and saga version of the battle against Beerus, Gohan also transformed into a Super Saiyan to assist with Goku becoming a Super Saiyan God. In Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ and its anime adaptation, Gohan is unable to access his full Potential Unleashed power due to lack of training and thus has to transform into a Super Saiyan. Film Appearances In Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon, Gohan uses his Ultimate Form to battle the evil monster Hirudegarn, but is eventually taken down by the monster's immense power. In Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, Gohan uses his Ultimate Form to engage the God of Destruction Beerus, briefly putting him into a Full-Nelson, only for it to be reversed. Gohan is then swung around and clashes heads with Buu. Beerus then proceeds to take Gohan down with a heavy kick to the abdomen. Video Game Appearances Gohan can use this power in Dragon Ball Z: Hyper Dimension, Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors, Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, the ''Budokai'' series, ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, and ''Xenoverse'' series. In Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, Future Gohan receives the same powerup that present Gohan received. In Dragon Ball Heroes, it returns as one of Gohan's forms and Xeno Goten receives the powerup as well. Xeno Goten has Old Kai unlock his potential during the Demigra Assault Saga. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, it appears under the name Potential Unleashed and is one of Gohan's Transformation Ultimate Skills available in his 2nd Skill Set, the power boost given by the Potential Unleashed transformation is exactly the same as Super Saiyan 3 and it gives unlimited Ki. The Future Warrior also can have their potential unlocked by the Elder Kai in the third DLC, but their power is called Unlock Potential as opposed to Potential Unleashed. The Future Warrior must first reach Level 93 in order for Elder Kai to use his ritual to unlock their potential. During the ritual, the Warrior must sit still like Gohan did for a certain length of time. In the [[Adventure Mode (Extreme Butōden)|Adventure Mode of Extreme Butōden]], Goku gains a Potential Unleashed state, though it is only implied as part of the story and does not appear as an actual playable form or power-up transformation. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, the state appears once again under the name "Potential Unleashed" and is available as an Awoken Skill transformation for the Future Warrior regardless of their race once they complete Advancement Test Quest 06: "Final Advancement Test - Super Class", which is unlocked after the Future Warrior has achieved a "Z-Rank" in the first five Advancement Tests. Interestingly, it is unlocked after completing the final test and Elder Kai's ritual is not used (though it should be noted that Elder Kai runs the Time Patroller Academy and oversees each test). Additionally, Ultimate Gohan's Super Soul You can't win... temporarily boosts all attacks by a large amount and temporarily boosts stamina recovery speed by a medium amount when Potential Unleashed is activated, though its effects can only be triggered once per battle. This Super Soul can be obtained by the Future Warrior in New Parallel Quest 107: "The Future's Greatest Hope!". Gohan is playable in this form in Dragon Ball FighterZ. Additionally, it appears as one of Gohan's Super Moves where he unleashes his potential to damage his opponent with the power of his aura similar to how he sent Old Kai flying when he first achieved the state. This move also powers up Gohan's Potential Unleashed state from Level 1 up to Level 7 depending upon how long or many times it is charged. The Super Saiyan version of this form can only be used if Gotenks is not one of Gohan’s selected teammates. Gohan uses the Super Saiyan version during his Bros. Kamehameha (only when Goku and Gotenks are not on his team) or Family Kamehameha (when Goku is on his team, but not Gotenks). The Clones of Adult Gohan that appear as enemies in the game's story also utilize Gohan's Potential Unleaded state. Trivia *In the Supplemental Daizenshuu, this state has no relationship to Super Saiyan forms, but rather is a branch-off of Super Saiyan 2.Super Saiyan chart Supplemental Daizenshuu *In the Adventure Mode story of Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden, Old Kai says that Potential Unleashed is superior to the first three Super Saiyan forms and, in his opinion, even Super Saiyan God. *In Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, Gohan's Potential Unleashed power-up is actually detrimental to his gameplay, as the ritual has him gain 25 levels at the cost of permanently losing his Super Saiyan form. However, while initially stronger than the other characters, he soon begins to fall behind as other characters such as Goku and Vegeta starts out-leveling him while still retaining their Super Saiyan transformation. Old Kai's power-up ironically turns him into one of the worst characters in the game. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Techniques Category:Supportive techniques Category:Transformations Category:Magic techniques